


Naughty

by RoxiePoxii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxiePoxii/pseuds/RoxiePoxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been suffering from Major stress and Eren's starting to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Hope every one enjoys this.  
> I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!! ):

It had been just another normal day, Levi was doing paper work while the other cadets came and went from his office reporting in and receiving new orders. Levi wasn't actually sure how this predicament had come to be. All he knew was that some brat was definitely sticking him nose in a place he really shouldn't be. It’s not like that had ever stopped him before. This day had consisted of many events that shouldn't have ever happened, happening. Not that Levi could really complain. 

~

Levi finish’s his morning rounds; making sure that everything in the base was put away and orderly. He was being pestered by a very lively Petra, as far as anyone knew she had always been a cheery morning person, or really any time of the day person. 

Levi took his tea cup from Petra’s hand and shooed her away as he stepped into his office. With a loud sigh he stalked over to his desk and sat down sipping on his tea before setting it to the side and pulling him paper work out of its folder and started to read over the forms and writing in the information needed. 

This continued for a good hour before he was interrupted by a knock on his office door. Looking up for a second he rolled his gray eyes and looked back down to the paper work putting a hand up so he could rub his temple in a poor attempt to release some stress. 

“Come in.” Not bothering to look up he prayed he wouldn't regret letting this person into his office. He had enough stress as it was, anymore and he might just explode.  
“Corporal, are you okay? You've seemed a little stressed out the last few days.” Levi still refused to look up at the intruder. The voice gave away the person immediately and Levi could almost feel the regret surge through his body. 

“What do you want, Yäger?” The annoyance was clear in the older man’s voice. He could feel those bright green eyes burning into him as he made a point to not look at the boy. The boy’s footsteps echoed off the walls of the room as he walked around the large desk and behind the Corporal. 

“Corporal, you haven’t even looked at me. Did I do something wrong?” Eren’s voice was in an almost teasing tone. “Maybe I can help you relax. We can relieve some of that stress together.” Levi sighed and dropped his arm as Eren’s arms looped around him from behind. 

“Oh really? And how could you help relieve any of my stress Yäger? You cause most of it yourself.” Eren laughed and brushed him nose against the other man’s neck. Levi shot him a glare and attempted to push the boy off of him.

“Corporal~ just let me show you.” Green eye’s stayed locked onto the others face as he licked him neck slowly. Levi forced back a moan and then pushed the younger boy away completely. 

“You have five minutes. Relieve my stress brat.” Levis voice boomed across the room and Eren almost screamed out in joy. “Whip that shit eating grin off your face Yäger.” Eren’s grin only grew wider as he pull’s himself up onto Levi’s lap. 

Grinding forward, a small surprised grunt leaves the Corporals throat and his hands fly up to Eren’s hips. The young titan sifter starts grinding in a slow steady pace as low groans flow out of Levi’s mouth indicating he was enjoying the treatment. 

Dropping his head forward Eren kissed the Corporals neck and repetitively licked and sucked on various locations. Tightening his grip on Eren’s hips Levi lifted his hips, trusted up and grinding back into the other male making the bright eyed boy throw his head back in pleasure and moan loudly. Taking advantage of this opening Levi attached his mouth onto Eren’s neck and sucked the sensitive skin till it turned bright red. 

Panting hard Eren changed the rhythm of the grinding to a faster pace causing Levi’s head to fall back onto his desk chair with a grunt of pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck Eren…” Through half lidded eyes Levi watched as Eren rolled his hips back and forth into him in a hypnotizing way. Eren opened his eyes hearing the older man’s voice and he looks down at him. 

“Ahh~ Co-Corporal, is this h-helping any?” Levi’s eyes almost rolled back into his head at the sound of Eren voice.

“You have no id-“A knock at the office door dragged them both out of their small dream land and Levi quickly shoved the taller boy down underneath the desk as he tried to collect his train of thought. Pulling his chair back up to the desk Eren was forced between the Corporals legs. 

“Keep your mouth closed Yäger.” Levi hissed quietly down to the other boy who just grinned happily up at Levi as he picked up his pen and started writing again calling out a “Come in.”

The door to the office swing open and Petra and Auruo burst into the room arguing. Petra’s face was red with anger as she stormed into the middle of the room with Auruo hot on her heels as he scolded at her. Levi Internally groaned as their voices grew loader and bounced off the walls.

Eren sat between Levi’s legs face bright red as he tried to calm himself. Sighing Eren's eyes scanned the Corporals arousal tented in his white pants. A sly smile slide across Eren’s face as he lifts his hands to the tent and pulls the zipped down slowly. 

The yelling in the room faded into the back ground as Levi’s erection popped out of his pants and stood tall in front of Eren’s face. Leaning forward Eren licked the head lightly causing Levi’s legs to tense up. With a smirk he runs his tongue up the length of the shaft and lightly sucked on the underside. Glancing up Eren took in the blank face that Levi held even as Eren licked and swirled his tongue around his cock. 

Eren slide down the thick shaft and kissing his balls lightly before he pulled his cock into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the as he took more and more of thick cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down till Levi hit the back of his throat. Eren wasn't sure when it happened but Levi’s hand was now tangled in his hair pulling Eren up and down as he made light trusts up into the boys mouth clearly enjoying himself more than he was letting on. 

Tears gathered at the corners of Eren’s eyes as he tried to pull even more of Levi into his mouth. Levi’s thrusts got more desperate after a few minutes, Eren’s saliva made at easy for him to slip up and down the shaft sucking and rubbing with his tongue in a nice rhythm. 

“Both of you stop this nonsense and get the fuck out of my office. I’m trying to focus on my work.” Levi’s calm voice stopped the two from bickering right away. Petra’s eyes widened as she gasped.

“B-but Levi! Tell him to stop!” Levi sent her a look that shut her up on the spot. Auruo laughed and stuck his tongue out at the blonde haired girl. 

“I could really care less if he wants to act like me or that fucking Erwin. As long as his work gets done. Now get out.” Auruo puffed out his chest in victory and walked out of the room head held high. Petra’s gaze lasted a little longer on Levi before she huffed and stormed out of the office. 

Once the door clicked shut, Levi let out a moan and shoved his cock down Eren’s throat and Cumming. 

“Fuck Eren…” Levi was panting as Eren looked up as him as he swallowed every drop of Levi that had been in him mouth then licking him clean. Levi grunted and pulled Eren up into his lap.

“That was a very naughty thing to do brat. I told you to keep you mouth shut, I might just need to punish you.” Eren grinned pulled himself closer to Levi.

“Maybe I wanna be punished Corporal.” The younger boy purred in delight as Levi grabbed his face and smashed their lips together in a blissful kiss.


End file.
